Yaya's Birthday Present
by J ComiLim
Summary: Yaya's birthday is today. What will everyone get her? More importantly, what will Kairi get her?


**DISCLAIMER: **I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR SHUGO CHARA!! DOKI! IN ANY WAY!

**(Yaya's POV)**

"Amu-chi!" I called out, running up to her. My short orange locks in a single pony-tail for the first time in my life. She looked at me, surprised.

"Eh? Yaya, what are you doing here at this time of day? It's almost 5:00 PM," she asked, possibly worried. _Wait…_**the**_ Amu-chi; worried?! I'm probably just imagining things. She's too cool to worry._ I simply smiled at her.

"Have you forgotten what tomorrow is?" I asked with a foolish baby look upon my face. Oh, come on. You **know** you love my baby face! And if you don't, you'd better.

She looked at me confused.

"Umm…Valentine's day?" she guessed. I was on the verge of tears. Luckily, her blue-haired boyfriend hit her lightly on the head with his fist. "Itai!"

"Baka. It's her birthday," he said, sighing at his girlfriend's stupidity. I smiled. _Ahh, good ol' Iku-chi! _I honestly have to say that he's the smartest person I know (besides Kairi).

"Oh," Amu thought, looking up at the sky, then at me. "…_**OH!**_ I'm so sorry for forgetting!" she apologized. I pouted. _Amu-chi forgot my birthday? How could she?!_

"So…," I started, looking at the ground like Honey from Ouran High School Host Club when he didn't get candy. "You mean to tell Yaya that you haven't gotten Yaya a present yet?" I asked, darkly. This must have been how Tadase felt when he found Iku-chi in Amu-chi's room.

"Eh?! D-don't cry, Yaya! I-I'll go get your present right now!" she said, trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

They're going to leave me alone while they're _trying _to cheer me up? Way to go, Amu-chi. Way to go…

"Bye, Yaya!" Amu said, running with her boyfriend to the mall. I sighed. If there was one thing that the girl was good at, it'd be being clueless.

"I guess," I mumbled, walking off to the only place that could cheer me up – The Sweet Factory. It's my favorite candy store and it ALWAYS cheers me up when I'm sad.

So, as I was heading there, I could've sworn that I hear grunting and the sound of a baseball bat hitting a baseball. Rushing to where the sound was, I found my old crush – Kukai. I gasped of joy.

"KUKAI!" I yelled, waving at him. He made a surprised face, then looked at me.

"Hi, Yaya!" he yelled, waving back. I foolish grin replaced my frown quickly.

Kukai was like a big brother to all of us.

"What's up? Ready to become a big girl yet?" he teased. I made a babyish face like always.

"Mou, Kukai. Yaya still wants to be the baby!" I whined.

"If you're a baby, you can't eat hard candy," he countered. Ouch. Kukai: 1; Yaya: 0.

"But I get to get anything I want! That's what being the baby is about," I said, knowing that I should be victorious, but I wasn't.

"I guess, but sometimes, babies are a paint to take care of," he said, scratching the back of his head with that guilty grin of his. Kukai: 2; Yaya: 0.

"HEY!"

"I-I'm just saying," he stuttered. "And you have a baby to take care of yourself," he pointed out. Kukai: 3; Yaya: A BIG FAT ZER0!

"Whatever," I said, crossing my arms. "Did you get me a present?" I asked, my eyes gleaming.

"Sure did! Now you should get home. It's not safe for _babies _to be out this late," he teased once more. I tried to ignore it.

"Well, see ya tomorrow!" I called out, walking away, but before I knew it, I was hope. "Aww man! What happened to the candy store? Oh well. I'm sleepy anyways," I thought aloud, opening the door.

**AND THE NEXT DAY…**

"Yaya, dechu~! Happy birthday!" Pepe-chan cried out. I groaned and turned over, trying to block out her talking. "Yaya! Wake up," Pepe-chan ordered, tugging on my blanket. I yawned a huge yawn and wiped my eyed, seeing my Shugo Chara. The instant I woke up, I received a text. It was from…

"KAIRI!" I called out happily. I read the text as fast as I could.

_Ohaiyo, Ace.  
How have you all been? I just  
wanted to let you know that I'm back  
to visit today. Is there anywhere  
I can go to see all of you?  
-Kairi_

I speed texted to him and proof read my message before pressing send. My message read:

_Hi KaiRi!  
were gud. Ur visitn? Tats gr8!  
actually, u can meet us my  
place. U should no were it is cuz o  
dat 1 tym u all helped me take care  
o Tsubasa. Well, c u l8r!  
~Yaya-chi_

_P.S.: Dun call me Ace n e moar! juSt call me Yaya. :3_

I giggled happily, knowing that I would see him again.

**(Kairi's POV)**

"Why didn't you just visit them yesterday?" my Shugo Chara, Musashi, asked. Sighing, I responded.

"I already told you it's because it's Yaya-chan's birthday today and I thought it would be more special this way," I tried telling my Shugo Chara.

"Hmm…it seems odd that you switched from Ace to Yaya-chan," my chara noted. I clenched my fist.

"JUST HELP ME FIND THE CLOSEST CANDY STORE!" I screamed. My chara was taken aback.

"I didn't know that you cared about her so much, even after you confessed to the Joker," he noted. Now, my chara was getting on my nerves. "But, let's go then." Musashi started floating ahead of me and I followed with my eyes closed, but bumped into something…or someone.

"Tsu-tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I screamed. I saw the Joker's right arm locked with him left. I took note of that. I apparently bumped into Tsukiyomi-san's hand. He sighed.

"No wonder you and kiddy king get along," he stated. I was about to protest when the Joker spoke.

"Kairi? What are you doing here?" I quickly got up off of my feat as Musashi noticed I hadn't followed him and quickly made his way back to my side.

"Well, it's Yaya-chan's birthday, so I was headed for the candy shop," I answered.

"Well, crap. Why didn't I think of that?!" Amu said, sulking.

"Well, what did you get her?" I asked, eyeing their box curiously.

"Well, Ikuto picked it out. It's a little statue of Yay-,"

"I'LL BUY IT OFF OF YOU!" I quickly interjected. She was taken back.

"Wait…wah…huh?"

"How much do you want?" I asked, taking out my wallet. "Since you'd rather give her candy, I'll even give you the money to give her candy as extra."

"Kairi, you don't have to do that."

"But…I want to make it special for her," I confessed, blushing.

"Oh…_OH!_ Alright. Consider it free of charge," she said, handing me the pre-wrapped box.

"I can't accept this without giving you something," I said, taking out 10,000 yen. I quickly handed it to her before she could protest and ran off with the box. "ARIGATOU!" I shouted, hoping they caught it.

**(Amu's POV)**

"I told you that he loved her," my boyfriend said, putting his arm around me. I blushed at his touch, but smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you were right. They _do_ make a cute couple anyways," I pointed out.

"Yeah, and so do we," he stated, hugging me close.

**LATER…**

**(Kairi's POV)**

"Kairi, I told you that you should have been more careful with the box," Musashi pointed out, looking at the broken shards inside the box.

"It's not my fault nee-chan was so curious and it broke!" I whined.

"So, what do you plan on doing now?_" _I thought for a while, and then it hit me like a car.

"I've got it! I'll just make a new one!"

"I don't think it'll be that easy. Why, oh why was I stuck with this lunatic?" my character asked the heavens.

"Urasai! If you don't think I can, then I'll make it…using the samurai sword!" I announced in victory, but even _I_ knew that I was far from victory.

**LATER THAN THAT…**

"Wow, Kairi. I'm impressed," Musashi said, careful not to touch it.

"Well, it took a lot of hard work, but I'm finally-"

"Kairi! Is there anything to eat around here?" nee-chan asked, opening the door quite suddenly. It smashed into pieces. "I'm hungry, but since you look kinda busy, I'll give you an hour to finish, okay?" As she slammed the door closed, I clenched my fist.

"DAMN YOU NEE-CHAN!"

**AND EVEN LATER-ER THAN THAN…  
**(Ikuto: Is 'later-er' even a word?)

Within 40 minutes, Kairi finished.

"Now, time for the paint!" I announced, heading for the paint, but, once again, was disturbed, so I toppled into the pot of paint and my hair…was now orange.

"You know what, Kairi? You can forget about the snack. I'm gonna get going to a fast food restaurant," she informed, and once again, closed the door with a huge slam.

"And I'm gonna get you for that," I said, picking up the orange paint, red, brown, black, peach and white.

**AND ANOTHER 20 MINUTES LATER…**

"Finally," I muttered.

"Well done, Kairi," my Shugo Chara said, helping my carefully place it in a box, then wrapping it in shiny wrapping paper. After a lot of walking, I finally made it to her house. Knocking twice on the doorbell, the birthday girl herself opened it.

"Ahh! Kairi!" she hugged me like it was nothing. I couldn't do anything because I was completely chocked at her action. "Is that for Yaya?!" she asked, pointing at the shiny box. I merely nodded, unable to do much. "ARIGATOU!" she screamed, then invited me to come in.

I was kind of…confused not to find anything party-like, such as food, balloons, or all that other party junk.

"Since I didn't think that you guys would want to spend so much time at my house, all I got was the cake, pizza, and of course, there's the presents. As soon as everything's finished, you can all go home.

"Uhh…okay?" I said. She put the present down carefully and moved to others' first.

"This one is from…Rima-chi!" she tore through the wrapping like a wild animal and pulled out a clown doll. "AHH!" she screamed.

The queen giggled.

"Rima-chi! You know that I'm scared of clowns," Yaya stated.

"If you take off its hat, then you'll be happy." Yaya did as told and found a small chocolate egg in the shape of Pepe's egg.

"THANKS RIMA-CHI!" she said, hugging the smiling Rima. She quickly set aside the present and moved onto another. "From: Kukai."

She pulled out a basketball with something written on it

"'Happy Birthday, Yaya! A year closer to being a big girl is what I would say, but you'd probably kill me for that.' Damn straight. 'Well, anyways, a very happy birthday to you. Kukai.'" She giggled.

As she set it aside with the other present, she moved on to another one.

"From: Utau-chi." As she scratched off the wrapping and opening the box, it revealed a microphone signed by her. "Yay! Yaya got Utau-chi's autograph!"

She quickly, yet carefully, put it with the others.

"From: Amu-chi and Iku-chi." She opened it and it revealed a variety of sweets.

"Oh Yaya's God! THANK YOU!"

_Hmm…should I have just stayed with sweets?_ I eyed my present consciously. After placing the present along with the others, she moved on to Nagihiko's.

"'From Nagihiko. Tadase couldn't make it today, but he helped in picking the present.'" She opened it just like the rest – viciously and eagerly.

This one revealed…a puppy? She gasped.

"Woah! Thanks a mil, Nagi! Tell Tadase that Yaya thanks him too." She put him down as he ran around with a red collar that read 'Property of Yuiki Yaya.'

I noticed Ikuto, who, might I add, was standing in the back, growled and pulled Amu closer to him as he looked at the puppy. Well, I can't blame him. He's like a cat, after all.

"Now, this one is from Kairi!" she exclaimed, her eyes glistening. I clenched my fist, thinking that it may not be good enough. "As she tore the wrapping ever-so carefully, it revealed the statue that I worked so hard to create and paint. "Kairi…this is…it's just…"

"It's not pretty, right?" I said, thinking that's what she wanted to say.

Yeah, I don't think anyone really loves me…

I don't think anyone ever did…

"That's not what I wanted to say." My heart skipped a beat.

"Huh?"

"It's…it's beautiful!" she cried. I flushed.

"I-I love you, Yaya-chan," I said, trying to find out exactly what to say. Now, I looked at Kukai. "I will not lose this time," I said, bowing my head.

"Huh? O-oh. Yeah…" he said, bowing down as well.

"Well, let's leave the happy little couple alone," the queen said.

"Huh?!" Yaya and I both said, but they all left.

After a few minutes, I stood up.

"Well, it's seems as if I should be-"

"No!" she screeched, grabbing onto my hand. "You didn't have to give Yaya this…amazing gift. It's really beautiful and Yaya loves it."

"Why?" I asked, out of pure curiousity.

"Because," she simply stated, pulling my arm down so our faces were close. She was smiling that smile I adored. She brightens up my life. She pulled me into a clichéd kiss. "You're my birthday present."


End file.
